Transformers II
by andd
Summary: After the adventure with Optimus Prime, five new transformers crash onto Earth. Will they choose good or evil? With the help of new allies, can Sam save the world once again? OCXOC and some Sam X Mikaela Rated for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers II**

**Chapter one**

**The happening**

Author's note= (…)

Before time began, there was The Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony but like all great powers, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth… But we were already too late.

On a night like every night, something special happened. For it was not the Earth that had awakened this unusual event, but something very far from here, at exactly three o'clock in the morning, on the very first day of November, as the city was asleep, five shots of light passed into the sky of Orlando, Florida. Many onlookers witnessed this odd happening and the human Medias were hungrily reporting to all interested.

As the blasts of light came in contact with the earth of our planet, the life of many, many humans changed, but those who were the most touched by this curious phenomenon were a young girl and a man, absolutely normal, for now…

His eyes cracked opened as Mojo jumped on his bed and barked in his ear. He groaned and turned on his bed, taking the Chihuahua underneath him. His mother called him from downstairs and he cursed under his breath. The night definitely was over. He pulled on some pants and gave his dog a pill before going to the kitchen where his breakfast was waiting.

His mother smiled at Sam and he sat at the kitchen table and he brought one of his toasts in his mouth and chewed on it. He looked at the TV, opened to the news of that morning and his toast fell from his mouth when he saw the broadcast. Five blasts of light on Orlando, exactly the same thing as what Mikaela and he witnessed a year before, it could not announce good things to come.

He ran as fast as he could outside, still making sure not to walk on his father's grass, to the place where Bumble Bee and the other autobots were hidden. He ran like a mad man, and when he arrives at his destination, his heart skipped a beat at what he saw. Three new cars were parked in the garage of his old friend. At that moment, his guardian transformed and looked at him seriously. "Sam, we have to go to Orlando."

My life is so weird. You wouldn't believe me! Let me explain it from the beginning. You'll understand better if I do. My name is Myriam Hewitt. I'm your average seventeen high school grader, I live in Orlando, in Florida, up until now, my life seems perfect, but it's now that it becomes odd. Well, first, my own parents hate me. Really, they just can't wait until I'm twenty-one to tell me: "The door is opened" if you know what I mean. Then again, I understand them; after all, their baby girl is a tomboy; a rebel that is hated by the whole world. I wear ripped clothes, I have short hair, wear a winter hat and I don't care about anything. All I want is not to live my mother's life; you marry and stay bowed to your husband your whole life, such a pity… My parents divorced five months ago and, ever since, my mother has been going crazy, she used to cry all the time and she stopped sleeping at night, but then she became angry, angry at me, angry at my brother, at everyone around her, her friends stopped seeing her, my brother went away from the house and I've never had any news from my father ever since.

I study in Orlando Senior High school and I am in detention every Friday for when the principal caught me doing gratifies on the school's walls. Luckily for me, it's always Mister Emery who is watching over me. He is my mentor, the only person who understands how I feel. I guess it's because his father sent him into the army when he was sixteen years old and when he returned home, he discovered that the man who sent him away had killed his mother and sister and killed himself not long after. Such a drama, right?

Well, it took me four years to learn that from him… I met him in my first year of high school, he was my teacher, but then, I come to visit him a lot. We always talk and discuss about anything and everything. But these days, he is silent and reads as I copy, but I shouldn't complain, after all, I am lucky that it is him that watches over me, if not, I'd probably be in big trouble, but anyway… Mister Emery is a tall man, but he is not very thin, actually, when you look closely at the muscles covering his arms beneath his shirt, you can see that he still trains a lot. He has black hair that falls down on his shoulders and he usually wear them in a low ponytail. He also has glasses and deep brown eyes that can penetrate your mind. Okay, that was weird, forget I wrote anything…

Yesterday, something very strange happened, and I'm not just talking about those strange shots of light in the sky, also about the day and what happened that date. That normal day of the week started normally, I woke up and my mother rambled to me about not being able to dress properly and being less like my brother. Then I went to school and three of my four teachers sent me out of class, for answering impolitely and I went to my detention as every day and once, mister Emery looked up from his book and, frowning, looked out the window to the sky. I stared at him and asked: "What is it Mister Emery?" He looked at me and frowned even more and said: "Myriam, tonight, stay indoors and do not look outside, it would be dangerous…" I looked at him, puzzled as hell, dangerous? What was he talking about? Whatever it was, I did as I was told and watched it on TV the next morning. Hey, I wasn't going to ignore what happened just because he told me not to look at it. After all, it was a major event in our city, so why not listen to what the people think of it?

True that Mister Emery was very disappointed that I had listened to what journalists say, me a person that never did that. "Do not listen to what they say; they are pathetic rats that know nothing of the real world." I frowned and stared at him:"Oh and you know better than them?" Then, Mister Emery did one of the strangest things I've ever seen Emery do, he smirked. "Yes." After that he stood from behind his desk and came in front of mine, bent his head over it and stared at me in the eye and, still smiling, our faces close to each other, he said: "I know better than anyone else on this damn planet."

As he rode in Bumble Bee to Orlando with Mikaela, he couldn't help but think about what happened after he entered the garage. He looked at the three other cars, a red Kia Rondo who was called Randy, a blue Toyota Yaris named Royd and a red Ford Mustang 2008 with white straps named Flash. He learned a few things about every new car that had entered his garage without even him knowing. For example, Randy was the first female autobot that had come to the Earth, she was an expert on Earth humans and their cultures and beliefs, Royd was another weapon master, like Ironhide, and also they seemed to get along just fine, if they stopped to always threaten the other that they would explode each other's head (and his garage).

And lastly, there was Flash, only, the only thing he knew about him, was that he was a speed demon, Sam now understood why he chose a Ford Mustang to transform. He never talked; it was Optimus who had to present him. Though he soon saw why they said about at about it was a speed demon as he raced about 400 miles at his left. All he could see was a trail of red and a roaring sound of the motor of that monster of speed. After being presented to every one new, Optimus told him all about the five shots of lightning that flew over Orlando. They all knew that they were also biological creatures coming from outer-space, just like the autobots, but only three were there… Two remained into nature, no one knew what would happen with them, what they would do, or choose which side.

Of course, their worst fear was that the creatures chose the decepticons has their allies…and the autobots, has their enemies, they would, again, go to war and that was one of Sam's worst fright. His hands became sweaty on the steering wheel and he frowned. His heartbeat accelerated as he started to panic at the thought of Mikahela and his parents and every one around him getting hurt in the war. They all already lost Jazz, he almost lost Bumble Bee and Mikaela. Just then, a soft hand took his tensed one and squeezed it reassuringly, he looked at his girlfriend, who only smiled at him. And from this simple act, all the tension and stress in his mind and body went away and he relaxed as he stared into her soft blue eyes. (At this point, leaving the driving to Bumble bee of course…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers**** II**

**Chapter****two**

**The****meetings**

I was walking back home after a tiring day of school, as usual, I had been in detention with Mister Emery and I could help but blush at what he had done the last time I had been with him, The time where his face was so close to mine his lips could almost touch mine. At that thought, the blood returned to my cheeks and I had to concentrate to calm down… As I said, I was so embarrassed that I couldn't even look at him in the eye. God…The brown of his eyes were so deep I almost could fall into them for hours…I shook my head, Damn! I had to get him out of my head!

Well…what I saw after that sure got him outta my mind… I was just passing in front of Mister Emery's house…I stopped and stared at it for a short time, then, abandoning the idea of knocking on the oh, so tempting door, I continued to walk. What caught my attention then was the number of cars parked into his parking. There were seven of them! I never knew Mister Emery to have so many friends… Then again I didn't know much about him either… Curiosity taking over my limbs, I went over to the window and checked inside. What I saw troubled me for sure… There was Mister Emery, seated on his sofa, and a boy about my age with a girl were seating on the sofa in front of the teacher.

Mister Emery seemed skeptical for some reason, then I saw them heading for the entrance, I swore and hid in the bush near the window. The three got out and the boy pointed a car to the teacher. Knowing cars more than most guys did, I certainly could recognize the red Kia Rondo that he was pointing, but the car…transformed… I still have shivers just talking about it right now… It became very, very tall, and sort of…Human shaped… Just then, all the seven cars transformed too…

Sam found it complicated to convince the new man he encountered that autobots were real…and since he could not find any other way than just show him, he showed him. But the reaction of the teacher was very odd. No surprise whatsoever was written on his face, only curiosity. "That sure is strange…" was all he said.

I looked at Mister Emery dumbfounded. 'Sure is strange'? What the hell did he mean by that? It was freaking scary! Before they all changed, I was able to recognize a blue and red truck, an ambulance, a GMC, a yellow camaro, a red mustang with white stripes and a blue Toyota yaris… Hell, Mister Emery can't be that rich!

Randy kneeled down to look better at the man and after about five minutes of eyeing him carefully, she stood back up and declared, very happy: "Yeah, for sure, he's the one!" The man only looked at her sceptically and lifted an eyebrow to accentuate the fact that he didn't have a clue of the subject of Randy's outburst. "My name is Randy, and I'm your guardian" she said, once again too excited for the likes of the teacher that was still looking at her, not understanding.

Optimus then approached the man and explained everything to him as calmly as possible. "My name is Optimus Prime; we are Autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." The teacher looked at him asking: "Wait, you're what?" Ratchet answered for his leader: "Call us Autobots, for short…" Then, Optimus restarted: "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and we had to come here on this planet. Last year, we succeeded in destroying Megatron and some of the decepticons, but we were unable to save our good friend who was lost in this dreadful battle."

Randy approached him once again and Sam's fear returned as she said those words: "And since then, three members of the decepticons have disappeared. The five blasts of light over Orlando were five autobots coming to the Earth to come to us. Only, we do not know if they will follow us or become allies with the decepticons and try to gain revenge over us for the death of their beloved leader…"

The teacher, finally looking like he had understood most of what they said stared at her for about five minutes before asking the most important question. "And why do you need my help?" It was Sam who continued. "Because not only Autobots will fight if there is to be another war… We will need humans too, and if the other two transformers join the decepticons, it will be sure that we will go in another war, and it could mean thousands and thousands of useless deaths."

I looked at all those weirdos…Then again, with seven cars literally transforming and speaking to my teacher in his parking lot… It was hard not to believe them. Mister Emery shook his head, closing his eyes and only said: "My, my…So many things to remember…" Then a smirk appeared on his features and determination was written in his deep eyes. : "So when do we start?" he finally asked. At that moment, something started to feel weird in my body. Something I had not experimented a lot in my life, but then, it happened full force…I panicked. _'Not only Autobots will fight if there is another war…'_ _'…Thousands and thousands of useless deaths…'_ My body moved on its own as I jumped from behind the bush I was hiding in (remember where she was?) and screamed like a maniac: "NO!"

There was an awkward moment where everyone…and everything, stared at me, surprised as hell, but for Mister Emery, of course. -I swear that guy really isn't scared of anything, it's driving me nuts! - My teacher stared at me with no emotion showing on his face, but he asked me non-the-less: "What are you doing here Myriam?" All I could do was stutter like an idiot…


End file.
